


Why her?

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [12]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 69th Hunger Games, Anger Management, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: The 69th hunger games are almost over, Enobaria's girl is in the final two, maybe she can score a back to back legendary victory..But mostly, she just wants the legacy girl dead so her mother can suffer for what she did to the victors, to her friends.
Relationships: Cashmere/Enobaria (Hunger Games)
Series: No rest for the victors [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427200
Kudos: 7





	Why her?

It's traditional for all the mentors to gather up in the mentors room to watch the finale, maybe stand behind the station for their preferred tribute. 

This year, there were almost no other mentors except the two women sitting across from each.

Enobaria still had Brutus on her right and Lyme on her left; their presence, (especially the latter's, Lyme almost never came anymore) made her feel much better. 

_Legacy girl has no chance against Amara._

This was the first year Enobaria got to choose the volunteer, and as soon as she saw _Amara Marquez_ and her score, she knew that girl will be her tribute. She knew a _Forastera_ When she saw one. 

District 2 was big, and the population varied from the fair complexion of the richer class, like Aria-Mae and Lyme, to the darker in tone from the outer villages: Like Q, Brutus and Eshanna. 

Then there were people like herself and Amara: descendants of people from a country that existed back when Panem was still America. With a language only some people around the district could speak. 

People like her and Amara were not welcome that well in the academy, and very few graduated, to her reckon, she was the only _forastera_ volunteer, let alone victor. 

Until now. When Amara is this close to getting the crown. Enobaria eyed the station in the second row, Cecelia Sanchez was the only victor to stay with Rowan Sullivan. 

Rowan Sullivan is praised by the Capitol for her original way of playing the games, she seduced and killed four boys, and in a haste, had sex with her district partner for fun, on camera. 

And got pregnant right after.

The winter after the 51st games, she gave birth to Amara's final opponent: Camilla Sullivan, her weapon? Sponsers' love and the general public rooting for her. 

Rowan Sullivan was the reason Snow created the rule- the rule that forced a 14 year old boy to sleep with a 19 year old woman, The one that forced Enobaria to sleep with two guys against her will, the rule that had no problem forcing two siblings to sleep with eachother if she hadn't interfered. 

Rowan Sullivan's technique was what caused Capitol men and women to ask the president to buy her- and every pretty victor ever since- including Enobaria herself and her friends. 

So as much as Enobaria wanted to bring Amara home, she mostly wanted her to win because it means Camilla will die, it means Rowan can suffer for what she started. 

On the screen, Amara fights off Legacy girl with her sword, Enobaria smiles wickedly, legacy girl only has a knife, it will all be over soon.

Amara knocks legacy girl down, intended to kill her with her own weapon, Enobaria again looks over to Rowan, who cries out. 

Amara is suddenly taken aback, legacy girl threw hot desert send in her face; she tries to reach for her sword, But legacy girl grabs the knife and stabs at whatever she can: hands, chest, head. Amara's screams pierce Enobaria's heart.

The canon finally fires, Claudius and Caesar announce legacy girl- _Camilla, she's more than a tribute now-_ as the victor. 

Enobaria gets up and shuts her eyes tight, trying hard to fight her tears of anger.

"I'm gonna kill her myself" she hissed. "the mother and her daughter- Amara _deserved_ this. _We_ deserved this victory over that-" 

"There's nothing you can do about Amara now" said Lyme gently. "And fighting Rowan will only cause trouble for you and for Two" added Brutus, holding her down. 

It was that moment Rowan Sullivan passed them while existing the room towards the hovercraft landing area where victors are picked up. She looked at them and nervously fidgeted with the tips of the firey red hair she and her daughter shared. "It was a good fight" was all she said. 

Enobaria _really_ wanted to stick Amara's sword in her. She stood up. "No, let her leave first, let _her_ deal with the prying reporters" said Lyme.

So all Rowan got was the death glare, teeth bared and all. 

"Breath with me; okay? It's not the first tribute you lost" Brutus held her shoulder. She obeyed, in everything that had to do with facing the cameras, she trusted her mentors' advice: they had twenty five years under their belt. They were professionals.

Brutus helped her answer the questions calmly, with the needed politeness. Once they could leave she dragged herself to the remake centre; Miranda would want to style her for the victory party. 

She found Cashmere near the desert table. "I will have to stay tomorrow, but tonight I'm free for you" 

Enobaria didn't replay, instead she watched Camilla onstage: smiling and thanking Caesar for his compliments. 

"Hey, what's wrong, you're upset your girl didn't win?" Cashmere's voice was careful. 

"Yes I am" 

"You know better than I that you can't save them all. There's always next year" 

"Next year won't have Rowan Sullivan's daughter in the games. She is the reason you and Finnick and I and almsot every career victor are sold off to these idiots! this was our one chance to make her pay!" 

"It's okay, En. Really" 

"It's not! I watch you go out every night with some disgusting Capitol pig; I go out myself to serve the weird kinky ones, Finnick does it, Gloss does it, Aria-Mae does it and it's all because of what she did! Does she even _know_ what she started?!" 

"Have you considered the fact she could also a prostitute for them? She's not that older than us and she had to raise a kid" Cashmere said quietly. 

Camilla was now thanking her mom. 

"I just can't let go of what happened because of Sullivan to you and me and so many other careers, I didn't think that Outliars were also forced to.." Enobaria trailed off. 

"Are there that many careers _working_? Asked a calm voice from behind. 

Rowan stood with a wine glass in hand, her blue eyes drilling into Enobaria's skull. "All career victors of the past 18 years except Namrae, _he_ tried to get Kara too, but had no leverage" 

Both Enobaria and Rowan watched thw two younger girls walk back into the training center, holding hands and giggling. 

"I had no idea" Rowan shuddered. Then she turned to Cashmere: "you're the popular one, aren't you?" Cashmere only nodded. Rowan squeezed her into a hug. "You poor girl. Both of you, it's not fair, what he makes us do" 

There was no arguing on that statement. 

Enobaria presented her hand to shake. "Sorry about earlier, and congarts" she said blankly. 

Rowan nodded, "thank you, Miss Dominiquez" 

**Author's Note:**

> Forastera- outsider, stranger. (Female)
> 
> I felt like kids and trainers in the academy had some racist opinions about Mexican/Latino descendants, and renamed them in their own language.


End file.
